my relationship with a prince
by koneko-cat
Summary: ikuto is a prince in a kingdom full of witches and wizereds, ikuto being the prince is not alowed to leave the castle but what happens when he sneeks out and meets a serstan pink haired girl. sorry i suck at summarys AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

**My relationship with a prince (chapter 1)**

_Ok here are some notes you will want to know_

_People and their levels + some notes_

_Ikuto - prince (35), utau - princess (26), yoru - prince (22) _

_Rowel blue (rowel family's color) most power full witches/warlocks _

_Everyone in the rowel has to wear a rowel blue collar (looks just like a cat collar)_

_amu-5,ran-8,miki-8,suu-9,rima-8,iru-9,eru-7,yaya-7, tadase-9,kukai-9,nagihiko-10_

_Witches/wizards are not an adult until you reach level 15_

_Amu has the ability to feel others power through lip contact _

**Ikuto pov**

"prince tsukiyomi ikuto, pay attention this is important" my private teacher that my parents hired yelled, I rolled my eyes and started listening to him, he was just going over another stupid spell that I've been able to cast since I was eleven years old.

**Later**

I was walking through the rowel garden until I came to the very back of it, where there was an old wooden gardening shed that the workers used to use a long time ago, but only I know about it because about a year or two before I was born the gardeners got a new one.

I opened the door and walked in. the outside if it I left alone so if someone walked passed it they wouldn't pay any attention to it, but on the inside of it I completely changed, it was like an alsome living room.

I installed rowel blue carpet and painted the walls a light blue, there was a white catch and a glass coffee table with a play boy magazine laying on it in front of the catch, there was a flat screen TV on a black entertainment center that had lots of video games I played with when I was younger and a huge stereo on it, these was a book case that had lots of books, magazines, and a few board games in it, and in a corner beside the catch was a cardboard box that had lots of normal clothes in it from all the times I tried to run away, but chickened out at the last second.

"ah, home sweet home" I said out loud, then I flopped on the catch and picked out the magazine I was reading when I was in here this morning before I had to go to that stupid tutoring thing.

About five minutes passed then my cell phone rang, it was my friend kukai "yeah" I asked "where are you?! Yoru was caught sneaking out again, and the king is furious" he shouted "what, why does he keep trying to sneak out *sigh* ok I'll be there in a second, just try and keep dad cool till I get there" I said then hung up and ran to the throne room.

When I got there I took a deep breath and slammed the doors open using my magic, showing that I was enraged. I walked over to yoru with wind that had a dark blue shade in it swirling around me.

I picked him up by his rowel collar and slapped his face so hard that it echoed throughout the room, then I threw him across the room and he hit the wall and let out a scream of pain. "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING, TRYING TO LEAVE THE CASTLE WALLS AGAIN! DIDN'T YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON LAST TIME!" I yelled as I walked over to him, he forced himself into a standing possession and looked at my with eyes full of hatred, and in one swift move I punched him in his stomach and he fell back to the ground holding his stomach.

"I-I'm so-orry… i-it won-nt happ-en again" he was barely able to chock out "it better not EVER happen again" I yelled then kicked him in the side and he flew to the other side of the room, hitting the wall again. I walked over to him, grabbed his collar again and dragged him out of the room. Before I closed the doors I noticed my father smirking showing that he was pleased.

Once we got far enough from the throne room I released yoru and he brushed himself off and looked up at me "you know that really hurts, can you at least try and show some mercy" he asked "hey, I was showing mercy, if I wasn't you'd be either dead close to it" I told him, he kind of nodded his head knowing I was right "well can you show a little more" he asked "well if I show to much mercy father won't be pleased and he'll take your punishment into his own hands. Who would you rather have punish you me or dad" I asked and he instantly clanged to my arm for dear life "that's what I thought".

After a few minutes he let go of me and started jumping around "so yoru, where do you keep trying to go" I asked him he stopped jumping around and started walking while looking at the ground frowning "come on, it must be very important if you'd rather get beaten up repeatedly" I said looking up at the ceiling.

Suddenly he looked up at me with a big goofy smile on his face "I've been going to the village hinemoki"

I looked down at his questionably "why would you go to that little town, there's nothing there, why would you go there even though you know you'd be punished" I asked him

"well, you see… you know the time we had to go there about a two months ago cause father had to give a speech, well I kind of snuck away from the guards and went to a party, and at the party I met a girl" he told me and looked at the ground during the last part out of embarrassment

"Ok, so you met a girl" I said sending him a signal to continue

"Well we talked and danced and had a really good time. Well before I had to leave she asked me if we could hang out that weekend and I could meet some her friends, and I told her yeah. Well I snuck out of the castle and went to see her, and I met her friends and we played some games like hide and seek, and tag, and stuff like that. Then I just started to go over there a lot and getting caught every now and then" he told me.

I was a little confused over why he'd keep going if every time he got caught he'll be punished, but then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"So, you fell in love with this girl and now you just can't stay away from her" I said in a teasing tone.

He started blushing a deep shade of red "n-no, how could you think that, I don't love her, I-I just like getting out of this damn castle" he shouted then started to walking faster.

"So what is this girls name" I asked "her names miki, well I'm about to go take a shower" her said and ran off.

'_So yoru loves a girl named miki' _I thought to myself then walked into my room.

The carpet was white and the walls where rowel blue, my covers where a slightly lighter shade of rowel blue, my curtains where the same shade as my covers, and my dresser, metal bed frame, computer desk, desk chair, and armoire where black and everything was all nice and clean thanks to the maids.

I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, _'man yoru's lucky he acutely has the courage to sneak out' _I thought to myself.

'_what are you thinking, you can't possibly be jealous of your little brother, he's only a level twenty-two, you're a level thirty-five, the only person in the entire kingdom that's stronger then you is your dad, the king, he is the only person in the entire world that even has a chance of beating you, and that's only because he's six levels above you, but you're still better than him because he's a wild bullet, he has no technique or skill. There is no way you of all people could be jealous of your little brother' _my conches told me.

'_But I am, I'm super jealous, I've never had the guts to sneak out, I've always was stopped by the thought of father getting angry'_

'_Like I said he has no skill, just strength, you can beat the crap out of him, after all you are the prince__ tsukiyomi__ ikuto. You can do anything you want and no one can stop you, if you want to sneak out, which you do, then sneak out, who's going to tattle, utau? She'll never find out you where gone, and you know none of those brainless gourds will ever catch you" _conches encouraged me

'_you're right, no one will catch me, and if someone does then I'll just kick there asses… but I have no clothes, I can't just go out there dressed like a prince'_ I thought

'_What are you talking about now, you have a lot of normal clothes in the garden'_

"You're right that box is full of clothes, I'm so glad I started listening to you" I said out loud, then ran to my hide out in the garden.

When I got there I opened the box and put on some of the clothes. I looked in the mirror and I must say I look pretty good.

I was wearing a white muscle shirt and a pair of worn out blue jeans with a black belt, I had on a bark gray jacket that had black fear on the collar and outline of the hood, and I had my jeans tucked into a pair of dark gray boots.

I was admiring myself for about a minute when I noticed I was still wearing my rowel blue collar that everyone in the rowel family had to wear. I carefully took it off, but for some reason I didn't feel right without a collar, after all I've had to wear one since the day I was born.

So I searched though the box till I found a black cat collar with a silver cross hanging from it. "Well this will have to do" I said as I put it on, it looked just like my rowel collar except its black and it has a cross.

After another minute of admiring myself, what can I say I look sexy, my phone rang, it was kukai again.

"Yo" I said

"Dude how did things go with yoru" he asked

"Oh pretty good, oh and I found out why and where he's been sneaking off to" I told him

"Really where" he asked

"He's been going to this place called hinemoki, you know where that is"

there was silence for a second saying that he was thinking "yeah, it's not too far from here, just about a mile east, right through the woods" he told me

"Oh really, well he's been going there because he met some girl that I think he likes, but he want say" I somewhat lied, I didn't think he like her I know he did

"Oh really, well I was calling to tell you supers ready, we're having fish" he told me

"really, well I'm not really hungry, I'm just going to go to sleep without eating ok, but save some incase I get hungry later" I told him

"You got it, but can you not lie to me" he asked

"What, what are you talking about I'm not lying to you" I lied

"ikuto, you said you were going to bed at seven-thirty and _without _super and to top it off you said that when we're having _fish_, you're my best friend I think I know you better than that, so what's going on" he asked

I sighed "ok you caught me, I'm actually sneaking out and going to hinemoki" I told him, knowing if I lied he'd know

"Ok, well see you later, and I'll make sure everyone thinks you're asleep" he said happily

"Wait, what, you're not going to try to stop me or tell everyone" I asked

"Of course not, who do you think I am, I'd never rat on you" he practically yelled

"You're right, you never ratted on me before, who am I to think you would now, ok well see you later, bye" I said then hung up.

'_Man kukai is an alsome guy, I need to remember to thank him later' _I thought as I jumped the castle walls. I ran through the woods till I reached a sign that said 'welcome to hinemoki', I pulled my hood up and took a deep breath.

I started walking through the town and looking around at everything '_I finally did it, I snuck out, and I'm walking around like a normal person' _I thought to myself, **thump**

One second I was walking around then I' m on the ground "ah, I'm sorry I wasn't watch where I was going" I apologized.

I opened my eyes and saw a pink haired girl sitting on the ground in front of me rubbing her head, then she opened her eyes and said "no it's my fault, I was the one not paying attention"

Her eyes were like golden orbs that hypnotized me and I couldn't look away.

"Uhm are you ok" she asked and snapped me out of my daze

"Uh yeah I'm fine, you" I asked and she smiled the cutest smile I've ever seen and felt my heart stop

"Yup, I'm perfectly fine… hey I've never seen you around here before, are you new in town" she asked.

"Uhm yeah I guess you can say the, I've lived near here my entire life, but this is my first time I've been in the city" I told her

She looked at me curiously "oh, you must live in the palace, that's the only place that's close to here" she said

I nodded my head "well I'm hinamori amu" she intruded herself then stood up, and I mimicked her

"Hey hinamori-san, I'm" I started '_what am I going to stay, I can't say ikuto she'll know I'm the prince' _"uhm my names dark" I told her she gave me that adorable smile again

"Well it's very nice to meet you dark-kun, oh and please don't call me hinamori-san, call me amu" she told me

"Ok, _amu-chan" _I said putting infuses on her name

"So are you doing anything, if not I can give you a tour of the town or something" she asked

"I'd love a tour, but uhm where were you going" I asked.

She looked a bit confused and pointed to herself "me? I was going to my friends house she was going to have a small party"

then she looked like she had an idea and snapped her fingers "I know if you're not doing anything, maybe you'd like to come, it'll be a great way to meet some of the people here" she shouted happily

"Sure, but are you sure you want me to come, I mean you don't even know me, I could be some crazy child molester or a perverted rapist or a kidnapper or maybe a thief, you could be putting yourself and your friends in danger" I told her.

She smiled then put up her arm to show her 'muscle' "don't worry I'm a level seven witch I can take care of myself and my friends go up to level ten so if someone messes with use they're in for a world of pain" she said

I tried to hold back a laugh but failed "oh really, and how are a lot of low leveled witches and wizards supposed to beat let's say a level twenty" I said after I finished laughing

Then she did the cutest thing I've ever seen, she started blushing and puffed up the cheeks "I don't know, we'd probably beat him up" she murdered

"Why are you a level twenty" she asked

"No I'm not a level twenty" I laughed

"Ok so let's go" she said then grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her.

She let go when we got to the porch of her friend house, she knocked twice then let herself in and I followed her, the house was full of teenagers that where dancing, talking, and just hanging out. She grabbed my hand again and maneuvered her way through the crowd to the kitchen where several teens where hanging at

A girl with blond hair noticed her in the room and hugged her "hey amu, we were getting worried what took you so long ~desu" she asked her

"Sorry suu, oh and this is dark, he lives in the palace and this is his first time in town so I thought I'd invite him here, is that ok miki" amu asked

A girl with blue hair stepped out of the group of teens and looked at me "yeah I guess its ok" she said

"Wait she called you miki" I said but it came out like a question

"Yeah that's my name" she told me and smiled

"Miki, as in miki the girl yoru was talking about earlier" I asked

She looked at me confused but it quickly turned to happiness "you know yoru, is he coming, he said he'd be here over an hour ago, but he hasn't shown" she asked

I gave her a sad look "I'm sorry he isn't coming" I whispered.

She looked disappointed then angry "it was that stupid brother of his again wasn't it, that stupid ikuto, he beat him again didn't he, why would someone do that to their own brother, yeah he told me about ikuto, he told me that whenever he gets caught ikuto will beat him in front of his father, and all the king does is sit there, I think even the king is scared to try and stop ikuto, I'm telling you if I ever see that demon ikuto I'm going to challenge him and beat him senseless" she screamed

Then the rest of the group surrounded her and tried to calm her down

"You know she's right that ikuto person is a demon, why would anyone do that to their own brother" amu told me, which made me depressed, and also furious.

"well maybe he knows that the king would hurt yoru a lot more, and he knows that if he does it the worst that would happen is yoru only gets a few burses" I said trying to defend myself

"Are you joking very body knows the king would never hurt anyone" amu snapped back

"well I happen to know how the king really is and I'm telling you he's not exactly the noble king everyone thinks he is, and just to let ya'll know ikuto only does that because he doesn't want yoru to get hurt, even yoru know that's the only reason he does it and he actually prefers that ikuto does it rather than the king" I snapped back at her

"ok-ok, you two lets drop it, amu every one knows you hate ikuto, and dark now we know you like ikuto" a boy with long purple hair said, both me and amu took a deep breath and agreed to stop the conversation

"Oh I almost forgot dark these are my friends, miki, ran, suu, rima, yaya, nagihiko, and tadase" she said pointing to each of her friend as she said their names

"Everyone this is dark" she introduced us.

"So uhm, how's the one throwing the party" I asked not knowing what else to say,

Miki raised her hand "me" she mumbled

A few minutes passed of us just talking about random things "uhm dark you want to dance" amu asked

"Sure" I said and followed her over to where everyone else was dancing.

I raped my arms around her waist and she raped hers around my neck and rested her head on my chest. I started leading her, and at first she was having trouble but then she was able to catch up, but one thing had me in a trance for almost the entire dance, and that was how her hair smelt just like fresh sweet strawberries. I felt like I could stear into her beautiful golden eyes forever.

"ah" she yelled then started laughing when I dipped her_, 'I take it she didn't expect that'_ I thought to myself and let out a small chuckle.

I stopped looking at amu for a second and notice that no one else wasn't dancing, instead they formed a circle around us, but I didn't care I was used to it, it happened almost every time I was forced it dance with some stupid princess at a ball, I shook the thought of dancing with those girls and went back to staring at amu, who was smiling and laughing and just having lodes of fun.

When the song was over I released her and bowed, force of habit I guess

"Uhm dark what are you doing" she asked

I stood up straight and scratched the back of my hood on my hoody **(yes he still has his hood up =^.^=he never took it down) **"nothing" I said nervously

"Well you're a much better dancer then I thought, but I notice you were doing ballroom dancing, did you take lessons or something" she asked

"Yeah something like that" I told her then my phone rang, once again it was kukai, seriously does anyone else calls me now

"One second amu I have to take this" I told her and answered the phone

"Sup" I asked

"Ikuto you need to get home now the king is looking for you, if finds out you snuck out you're dead" kukai whispered

"Ok I'm on my way just try and keep him occupied for a few more minutes ok" I told him

"Ok I'll try but get here ASAP" he told me then hung up

I turned around to amu "uhm amu I'm sorry but I got to go, the king's looking for me and if finds out I snuck out I'm dead" I told her

"Oh, ok " she said a little disappointed

"I'm sorry amu" I said again

"It's ok, next time you're in town you'll find me, after all we're friend right" she asked

"Of course" I said then quickly kissed her on the cheek and ran off. **(Ikuto you shouldn't of done that =^.^=)**

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**My relationship with a prince (chapter 2)**

Ok chapter 2, let's hope I can make it interesting, well here goes nothing =^.^= oh and I'm going to put an amu pov in this one, I kind a forgot to put one in the last chapter o here we go =^.^= and sorry it took me so long to update I had finals and had to work on my other stories to (man I hate finals)

**Amu pov**

"h-he kissed me" I murdered to myself as I watched him run away, I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks, once he was completely out of site my legs gave in and I sat in the middle of the dance floor

"Wow… what power" I mumbled, as I felt the presser of darks power rush throughout my body, I pulled my hand up to my cheek where he kissed me and smiled.

Yaya most of noticed me sitting on the floor cause she ran over to me and helped me up and over to the catch where everyone else was "are you ok amu" tadase asked worriedly

I merely nodded my head slowly

"What happen, why were you sitting on the floor, where's dark" yaya asked

I looked up at her with a smile "well he got a call and he had to leave" I told her

"So why where you sitting on the floor" miki asked

I looked at the floor a little embarrassed "because his power level was so high my legs gave out" I whispered, but it was loud enough for them to hear it.

Then I heard several of them gasp "so you kissed him, amu-chan you just met him, you don't want him to think you're a slut or something like that do you" rima yelled

"w-what no, I didn't kiss him, he gave me a kiss on the cheek before he left" I shouted while pointing to my cheek.

I know I was blushing like crazy but just tried to ignore it

"So he's strong" nagihiko asked

I nodded my head

"Around what level do you think he is" he asked

I shrugged my shoulders "I don't know, but he's very strong, his power latterly knocked me off my feet. I've never felt power that strong, so I know he's over a level twenty-three because that's the level my yoru is" I said curiously

A few seconds passed and nagihiko said "amu you said he lives in the castle right, what exactly does he do"

I thought for a second "I don't know, a solder maybe… but I do know he works directly with the king because he said the king was looking for him, I also know that he snuck out cause he said if the king finds out he snuck out he's dead" I told them all I know about what dark did.

Miki pulled out her sketch book and a pencil "ok so we know he knows the king, yoru, and ikuto, so he must work directly with the rowel family. We also know he lives in the castle and he snuck out, so he must be like yoru and not allowed to leave. He also has a very high power level, stronger then yoru's, so he's very important. And he defended ikuto, is there anything else we know about him"

"Well he's a really good dancer, didn't seemed bothered by all the people who watched us dance, and he has sapphire eyes" I told her, and she wrote it all down

"Ok what about his hair color and what he was wearing" she asked

"Well I never saw his hair, because he never took his hood down, but I did notice he was wearing a black cat collar with a cross" I told her and she wrote that down to

"Ok is there anything else you know about him, the smallest details might help" she asked me

"well he was nice, polite, and worried for my safety… also he stopped in the middle of a sentence when he was telling me his name" I told the last couple of things I know about dark, she wrote that down as well and put away her sketch book

"Well I have a good idea of what he does but I need some more evidence before I jump to conclusions" she said

We all nodded our heads agreeing to tell her anything we find out about dark, then we all got back to the party. **(Now do you see why I said ikuto shouldn't have kissed her =^.^=)**

**Ikuto pov**

I ran back through the woods, climb over the well, and ran back to my hide out in the garden. When I got there I changed back into the clothes I was wearing earlier and used my magic to fly up to my room's window, which was on the top floor, and jump in, and like the second I hit the ground I heard a knock on the door.

"you may enter" I told the person, the door opened and in the door way was none other than my crazy sister utau

"man I love it when you think I'm dad, you're so polite" she said as she made her way over to the foot of my bed and sat down.

"What do you want" I asked in my not caring attitude

"Dad told me to tell you that there's going to be a ball this weekend, and you must to attain, he also said to tell you that he said no excuses you will come, there is a princess from a neighboring kingdom coming, and I need you to get her to put in a good word to her father for me" she said while doing a bad imitation of our father.

I flopped on the bed and screamed into the pillow, I absolutely hated balls, but what I hated even more was being forced to dance with a princess.

"I take it you're not happy" utau said, I sat up straight and scouted beside her

"how would you feel if father always made you pretend to like some brainless person you don't even know, just so he can get closer to her parents" I mumbled, she laid her head on my chest **(oh I almost forgot=^.^= in this story utau never had that I'm in love with my brother thing) **

"I would probably hate it" she muttered, then I heard her sniff

"ikuto where have you been" she asked, I stiffened

"what do you mean, I've been in here" I told her

"no you haven't, you smell like strawberry perfume, or shampoo, or something like that" she told me

I took a second to think '_strawberries, oh yeah that's right amu smelt like strawberries, it must of rubbed off a little when we were dancing' _

"uhm, I was… hanging out some of the servants earlier" I lied

"really, cause I know all the servants and none of them smelt like strawberries today" she said poking me in my chest

"now where were you" she asked again, clearly getting angry

"I told you I was with some of the servants" I told her holding her hand above her head so she'll stop that annoying poking

"ikuto don't lie to me… you were outside the castle, I saw you climbing back over the wall a few minutes ago" she mumbled

"you... you saw me" I asked knowing she had too much evidence to continue laying, she nodded her head

"have you told anyone" I asked

"no, I actually was going to just pretended I didn't see anything, like I do when I see yoru sneaking out or back in, but since you won't tell me where you were, or why you smell like strawberries then I might just go tell everyone in the entire castle, starting with Dad" she told me then was about to stand up to leave, but I flipped her on the bed and pined her hands down, now I was sitting on top of her

"utau you can't do that" I yelled in a hushed tone

"I will unless you tell me" she said

"fine, man girl you just don't give up now do you" I said as I got off of her she shook her head no

"ok, well I snuck out and went to this town close to here called hinemoki, and I went to a party, while I was there some girl asked me to dance and I told her sure, and her hear smelt like strawberries, when the dance was over kukai called and told me that dad was looking for me so I ran here" I told her leaving out some things, she nodded her head pleased

"you see that wasn't so hard" she said then walked out of the room but when she got to the door frame she stopped

"and don't worry I won't tell anyone" then she winked and shot the door.

I lied back down '_ok that was kind of weird I'd never expect utau to keep something from father, after all she is daddy's little girl' _I thought to myself as I fell asleep.

I woke to my cell phone going off

"yeah" I said into the phone

"good morning sleeping beauty" kukai yelled into the phone

"kukai, if I go deaf I'm going to kill you" I told him in an irritated tone, what can I say I'm not a morning person.

"sorry ikuto, so apparently utau told iru and eru that you snuck out and went to a party and was forced to dance with a girl with strawberry scented hear, so what exactly happened last night before I called" he asked me

I sighed utau really needs to learn to keep her mouth shut

"pretty much I was walking around and ran into a girl, we talked for a bet and she invited me to her friends party, while we were there we had a small, uhm… disagreement over if I was, as she put it 'a demand'. I met all her friends and me and her danced, then you called" I told him

"ok just wanted to, you know stay in the loop" he told me

"so is that the only reason you woke me up, if it is I will murder you and through your body in the kotuku river" I told him

"well no, I also needed to tell you that there's a letter that was delivered this morning for someone that doesn't work here, it says to dark from amu hinamori, so what should I do with it" he asked

"uh… uhm, give it to me…" I said eagerly

"why, it's from some random girl and it's addressed to dark" he told me, and I was getting ticked I don't know why but I really wanted that letter

"Souma Kukai, this is a direct order from me, prince tsukiyomi ikuto rightful heir to the throne, give me that letter adamantly, or do you a mere slave that was given to the rowel family in an attempt to shorten your ex-masters sentence of twenty years in presentment, dear to refuse me" I yelled in my evil prince voice

"no sir, of course not, I will have it delivered up to you adamantly" he answered instantly then I hung up the phone.

'What the heck did I just do, I've never spoken to kukai like that, he's my best friend, why would I talk to him like that, for a letter from a girl I barely know' I asked myself.

Kukai opened the door, handed me the letter and left without a word, which made it where you could tell he was angry because he would usually sit and talk and laugh. But to tell the truth I wouldn't blame him, I wouldn't talk to me either. brasher

I sighed and looked down at the letter it was a blue envelope and the gate magic academy's symbol in a darker blue stamped on it '_DARK' _was written on the front by a pink pen. I carefully opened the envelope and read it:

_Dear Dark-kun_

_uhm I know we just met but I really like you, oh no that kind of like, like as a friend like, and I was hoping you'd like to come to a caravel at my school tomorrow, it's to raise money for spell books, potion ingredients, etc. I hope you will show, if you want to come inside the envelope is also a map to my school, the caravel is tomorrow from 2:00 till 6:00. _

_Hope to see you there_

_Amu Hinamori_

"amu's having a caravel… at her school… and invited me" I said as a perverted smirk made its way across my lips

"ok, amu if you want me there I'll come… just remember you are the one who asked me to come" I told myself then started memorizing the map.

**Kukai pov**

"How could he talk to me like that…? I mean yes he's the prince and can do whatever he wants, but that does not mean that he can just act like a jerk to his friends and they'll just turn around and be all nice to him… and since when does he talk like that any way, I'm telling you he's acting more and more like the king everyday" I complained to yoru not even giving him a chance to get a word in

"kukai!" he yelled I stopped talking and looked at him

"before you start telling me how much you hate ikuto and how he's acting like father, can you at least tell me what's going on" he asked me

I let out a nerves laugh "yeah sorry, but you know me, when I'm mad I kind of don't use logic" he laughed a little

"kukai, even when you're not mad you don't think, so just tell me what happen then you can go back to hating my brother" he told me

I nodded my head "well it all started when this extremely cute girl showed up at the front gates earlier this morning. She said she wanted to invite this guy named dark to her schools fundraiser, well she didn't have an appointment so she wasn't allowed in the castle but she was so cute I told her if she writes him a letter I would deliver it to him. well she wrote the letter, thanked me, and left, so after my shift was over I started looking for this guy but couldn't find him, I couldn't even find any records of him so I called ikuto and told him I had a letter for dark and what I should do with it. Well then he told me to give the letter to him and I told him it was for dark, then he started this whole 'I'm the prince and you're a servant do as I say' thing. Well I gave him the letter then came over her and started talking to you" I told him everything that happened.

"well it sounds to me like he is dark and that letter is from the strawberry scented girl that everyone's talking about" he said, I thought for a moment

"yeah actually come to think of it when she was around I could smell strawberries" I told him

"you see the letter was for him, ok now you can go back to hating ikuto" yoru told me

"actually, I'm not angry at him anymore, if a girl that hot sent me a letter I would attack the inter rowel family all at once for it" I told him then left his room.

'_Well I wonder if he's going to go to the caravel'_


	3. i am back!

I AM BACK! sorry everyone who have been waiting, and probably gave up on me, i've been going through a lot of stuff, but now I am back and ready to start updating, I also will probably put up a couple more stories, but that will be after I update everyone.

Also I have been in a bit of a slump lately so don't expect long chapter yet, I am gonna start out with short chapters, like maybe one or two pages. I am setting this to my homepage that way I don't forget I have to update.

So everyone wish me luck!


End file.
